


Smart

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Smart

**Title:** Smart  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Yay fluff!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #73: Pollination  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Bill is a smart man.

  
~

Smart

~

Bill, deeply asleep, jumped as something vibrated against his leg.

“Sorry,” Neville soothed. “I set my wand to alarm.”

“It’s--” Bill checked the bedside clock, “--three a.m. Why are you up?”

“My night-blooming hydrangeas are pollinating!” Neville said excitedly. “I must check on them.”

Bill blinked. “You’re getting up to watch plants have sex?”

Neville blushed. “Well, when you put it that way--”

Shaking his head, Bill climbed out of bed, beginning to get dressed.

“What are you doing?” Neville asked.

Bill grinned. “If I help them, I may get sex, too.”

Neville chuckled. “You always were a smart man.”

~


End file.
